


Don't let the world take the best of you

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Beth watches Daryl rocking Judith and thinks that he would be a great Dad.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Watching Baby Judith together.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/744081.html?thread=98315665#t98315665)

 

Beth watches Daryl rocking little Judith gently in his arms until the baby finally falls asleep. She has to smile at the sight, how this man who has killed over a thousand zombies is still able to be gentle enough to rock a kid to sleep.

Daryl looks up and catches her watching, and he smiles at her. It’s a rare smile, and Beth relishes in it. She walks up to him and sits down. “You’d be a great Dad,” she whispers softly.

His smile widens for a second, then he shakes his head. “The world is too dangerous.”

Beth sighs. “Yeah … but we cannot let this world take the best of us.”

Daryl seems to ponder on her words, doesn’t say anything until Beth rests her head against his shoulder and he kisses her hair. “But what if we end like Rick and …” He doesn’t dare to say the name. It could be bad luck, and let alone the thought of Beth -

“Hey,” she says and interrupts his thoughts. “Any day could be our last, but this way it would be something worth -”

“Stop it,” he says harder than intended and Judith stirs. “Don’t talk like that.”

The baby in his arms whines softly. “Here, I’ll take her,” Beth offers and takes Judith from him.

Daryl sighs and lays an arm around Beth, kisses her temple and pulls her in. “I couldn’t bear losing you,” he whispers and clinges to her, and Beth knows that he has lost too many people that meant the world to him.

So she keeps on rocking the baby and rests her forehead against Daryl’s while humming a soothing lullaby, knowing that they can maybe talk about this some time later.

 


End file.
